Walk my Path
by hexthebunny
Summary: It's time to see if the Valar have really set the destiny of the free peoples and the dark ones in stone because with one girl who no longer wants to play this girl if she can play it her way there may be trouble. Edhanna wouldn't sit around and watch everyone die she would not live on grief. Living a life where things seem to be heading down hill she must rise above expectation.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Walking my path**  
Author: **Hex

**Fandom: **Lord of the Rings**  
Rating: **T**  
Pairing: **Little bit of Elrohir x OC

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my OCs  
**Description: **It's time to see if the Valar have really set the destiny of the free peoples and the dark ones in stone because with one girl who no longer wants to play this girl if she can play it her way there may be trouble. Edhanna wouldn't sit around and watch everyone die she would not live on grief. Living a life where things seem to be heading down hill she must rise above expectation to help the fellowship and save new friends.

* * *

Prologue 

A little tobacco skinned girl sat in front of her father as they rode on the plains of Gondor heading away from the gleaming white city. The sun was rising as the two laughed; it had been years since the two had smiled together like this and therefore made both parties feel alive again. The father, whose brown hair was tied back, kicked the horse again causing the horse to rear and then jumps forward in a leap of joy. The girl screamed her wooden sword was strapped to her side as a huge grin that was far too big for her face spread her cheeks up to her eyes. For her this was the best day since she met Boromir and Faramir at a ball she had to attend with her father.

The girl had been so dazed in thought she never noticed the horse stop and them having reached their destination. "May I help you my Lady?" Her father asked bowing and offering her his gloved hand.

"Thank You" Taking his hand she dropped down to the floor but before that he spun her round.

Settling on the soft ground she smiled at her father as he walked away "I have a surprise" he called disappearing into the overgrowth. Shrieking she waited nibbling on a grape as he reappeared with a pony; the pony was just taller than her and held this innocent look about it as it nodded its head.

"I love him papa" she squeaked hugging the pony her small thin arms going round its neck.

"Come, let us eat" He smiled the only thing he needed now was that glow in golden blue eyes as she laughed.

They began to eat occasionally smiling and laughing as they nibbled on crackers and cheese; they were unaware of everything around them; high on happiness. They didn't need anyone with them her Mother who ran when she could. Plaiting the brown hair of his daughter's, he smelt the rich scent on it. It didn't smell of sand or exotic markets like her mother's but it did smell of the two steward son's leather vests and fresh berries.

The knight relaxed a bit as he kissed his daughters head. "Anna dear pass me a strawberry" he called.

The strawberry came up to his mouth and he bit into it as he leaned back on the tree they took shade under as they ate; a glass of elder-flower juice in a goblet which they shared; as the two thought of everything and nothing in this one spot together.

"Papa, can I see Boromir and Faramir tomorrow?" she squeaked as she plaited the pony's mane

"Of course darling" he replied dropping a grape into his mouth before stroking the bearded which was forming on his chin.

After the food the pair lounged in the sun like a couple of cats enjoying piece when one noise arose from around them. It was far from human and tore through the girl like she was just a piece of parchment. Following was a noise the solider had heard to many times the victory cry of orcs and the man was scared for the girl but the girl was equally scared.

"Edhanna get on the pony" he said plainly untying it as well as the horse

"Papa?" she asked frightened the girl was terrified

"Edhanna, get on the pony" he ordered

"What's going on?" she pleaded as she looked at her father becoming stressed

"Edhanna get on the damn pony now!" he shouted panic, stress and fear so visible that the girl was scared and followed; saddling the pony she kicked it into a gallop.

Edhanna was uncomfortable ridding so fast as she was only 8 in age, and only been learning since Faramir was 4 because Boromir wouldn't teach her. With a few more kicks she rode on, she could smell fire and looked back at her father. This was a sign of help and he only hopped the men would see the flames; throwing the torch he kicked the horse forward after his daughter. Both animals were nodding their heads furiously as they tried to get their riders to safety but they could hear the black riders too and they were scared.

She hummed a song as she rode a soft one to get rid of fear but this was a bigger fear and mother's lullaby wouldn't work here. They were a while away from the city and the animals were getting tired one more stream crossing and the pony was slowing. Fear was set in the fathers eyes as he turned and stopped the horse so the animal could nudge the pony on.

"Oh Valar please do not let me loose her too" he muttered as the pony moved again in a canter fast and a bit unbalanced but still moving. He breathed a thank you as they went on but who knew the valar was so cruel.

A black rider or ring wraith had moved forward away from its party to confront the man. It had caught up with him; he turned the stallion away from the runaway but the wraith had knocked him off guard with a simple swing... The stallion fell to the right the rider wasn't crushed just injured a bit and now had to face a wraith on two legs. "Please by the name of the Valar let my darling girl is safe" he muttered.

Edhanna's father never needed to worry because she had found a party from the city. This party was reinforcements if needed.

* * *

**First Fanfiction. Edhanna is based of my LOTRO character; the name I just love and the game generated it so yeah. Review please this is just the beta version. Hex x**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Some say destiny is set in stone but when and how I would ever believe that because when you look around you would want the bad men to die and the good ones to live forever and ever so why did destiny kill the good ones. Like my father. _

The pace of direct madness was fast and as the horse galloped through rough awkward land as the chase was set. Madness was the only thing running through the riders mind; the beat of the chase was fast and fearless. Long jumps over large gaps with many of the hunted falling through them; it was an Orc hunt.

The wargs and riders had given up the battle to attack the camp and turned tail; this only caused furry to rush through the harsh woods, the rider we are concentrating on gained several cuts along her cheeks as she ran through the forest face almost always being caught on the tall pine trees. This young lady who rode with bravery and confidence was Edhanna; her eyes were green, blue and gold because of her parents. Her mother was of Haradrim and her father from Gondor but at this current point this history is unimportant and wont effect Edhanna's life. Edhanna had tobacco coloured skin and black hair which just about touched her tail bone, this was always tied up behind the hood of her grey cloak. Her Mentor was to her side, the father she never had, they had cut off from the group to go to a bandit hide out near Bree.

The emerald hills rose up as they passed over the South Downs when the horses' hooves touched the grass the bright light of the noon sun illuminated the land. No longer did the world seem dark to the girl as she raced over the plains with her mentor riding like the wind never stopping as they followed the rushing water. "After this we shall drink in the prancing pony to celebrate" Erathorn promised tightening his grip on the horse reigns as they raced forward. Edhanna nodded in agreement unable to speak because of the unlimited thrill which rushed through her with the red blood.

The beat of the hunt was exciting for both apprentice and mentor as they slowed to a halt a few meters away from the base. Hiding the horses in the wood-choppers stables they both slid through the fields in front of them silently. "These are men that could have escaped us when we rescued you Han so..." Erathorn began as Edhanna touched the scar which went from the corner of her left eye to the left corner of her mouth.

"I know" She smiled reassuringly as they bent down behind a bolder just under the cliff edge on the opposite side of the den opening. Her smiles were always warm but came in little amounts and they mostly came for Erathorn the girl knew him like a father and he guided her through life when he found her. They swam over to the opposite bank and crouched down a few hand signals and they were off into the dark den.

The den didn't seem sturdy and the rocks looked like they could crash down on them; the way was lit by candles that made the place gloomy and barely lit the uneven floor. Rats scurried over the grown and their shadows were enlarged on the wall, both rangers breathed in as they moved two against 20 odd seemed uneven but they would manage. They found passages which led to a hall every bandit seemed to be there.

Edhanna's hand slipped behind her back silently and slowly in exact time as her mentor as they slipped to opposite walls and looked out to the bandits who cheered and laughed about their success. With a careful hand she latched the arrow to her bow and pulled back; her shot isn't perfect but her hand to hand combat was great so as the arrow was released it spiralled through the air next to her mentors and killed one of the bandits in a messy shot.

The bandits stood in confusion and began to panic and pull out weapons as panic coursed through veins as the leader shouted over the noise "Find the intruders now!"

Edhanna looked to her left nodded and ran in chopping down man after man distracting the men as they went to kill her but while doing this Erathorn was chopping at the wooden beams. The walls groaned as they began to weaken and the bodies of the dead began to increase she went for the leader but then rocks set in motion to fall on the people below roared in might.

The rush of stone fell loudly onto the floor, once she reached a safe spot away from the rock fall, her face turned to see her dying mentor on the floor trying to stand up while he watched the wraith glide away he fell flat. The dark walls surrounding her seemed to close upon her "Edhanna...GO!" was his last call. With the natural instinct to do as instructed she ran out of the dark ruffian den.

The old rotten oak door shut loudly behind her, she stood on the dusty land beside the rushing river before collapsing. She looked into the water current as she slowly broke the loss of a great captain and ranger as well as her beloved mentor. The blue waters seemed cool and the water didn't stop to look at the hurt woman who stood over them admiring them for their ever changing cycle. Her hands dag into the hard ground causing new sores to burn but she gave no heed they were nothing to the wound in her heart.

She knew she would have to cross over that very river to get to Combe yet she did not want to move from her mourning place. The sudden sound of rough male voice broke her from her painful trance, knowing not to take revenge this way she stood quickly. Her tanned hand slipped to the strap that held her great sword on her back, tightening it she swan dived into the cool deep river crossing it with great haste.

She pulled her wet body onto the hard dry ground on the other side and quickly climbed up the rocky cliff onto the plains on top of it. The short grass felt nice under her wet thick brown boots, her outfit was a mix of white furs, brown leathers, white and lilac cloth and grey water-proof material which made up her cloak. Her black hair fell calmly over her tan face, a scar sat boldly over her right cheek. Her eyes courageous with a mixture of green and blue with flicks of gold and small outline of black.

She hid quietly behind a tree, sobbing under her breath. The pain, it hurt so much almost like her heart was being strangled. She listened for the sign they had left and it took little less than 20 minutes before it was clear. The sun was setting and she sat alone on the cliff which her and her mentor used to talk together on about long quests that separated them for days on end. "I will avenge you Erathorn" She swore quietly as tears began to poor down her cheek and dripping onto the dry rock she sat on.

Edhanna slipped a dagger out her belt and etched a few words in the rock so deep that they wore down the dagger. She looked at her work on the stone before staring up at the still dazzling sky, the moon must have lost her memories since she was still smiling maybe the sun doesn't tell her anything of the day life and all she knew was night.

Her mourning carried on for days on end she would just sit on the rocky cliff not moving, drinking or eating. The pain had stopped replaced by the numbness and it seemed as though no light shone upon her. Edhanna began to think over and over how she got to this moment of time as she wandered back to the horses that made protest on being tied up for so long.

"I know boy" she said to her stallion tying her ex-mentor's mare to him with careful knotting before saddling him. She moved a bit for comfort as she moved the horses onto the road in a canter. Now she could think about her story:

* * *

**_She was a young girl abandoned by her step mother after her father died. Her mother was Haradrim and her father born and raised in Gondor. What she knew was her mother ran away from Gondor after her birth and when she was back to good health; her mother stole a horse and went back to the old Assassin ways leaving her father to look after her. She was never found again sometime later when she was 4 years old her father married and the woman soon gave birth to two twin boys both looked like their mother and father; yet her eyes still bewitched her father and he kept her like a prized diamond forever being spoilt. Yet she was teased and despised by her step mother who said she was a whore like her mother. _**

**_ At the age of 13 Edhanna was told of her mother and that her father fell for the golden eyes. 1 year later her father fell ill unable to leave his bedchamber her step mother drove her like a slave. It took another year for her father to die and the young Edhanna was hurt painfully but her step mother took this as a chance when Edhanna was working hard her step mother drove her away on to the harsh streets of Gondor._**

**_She was spending a lot of time in the slums in Gondor until the age of 20 when she met him, most called him mad and that Edhanna did think true but he was also bewitched by her eyes and on endless occasions would he confess his undying love when she accepted he said 'We can leave we have nothing here lets run away to Rivendell or Rohan we could go anywhere'. So they did they left and ended up in Staddle but then he was stabbed and with nothing he died in pure slow agony the death was painful for both of them._**

**_Edhanna wanted to give up the pain so unbearable to handle but she changed, and for the better. She picked up a blade and began her start as a shield maiden. But on her way on turning into a captain she got into a quest which had lead her to being locked up and left to starve. She thought it to be the end._**

**_Then strider came and his travelling companion saved her from the ruffians. Strider left but Erathorn stayed and took her to Archet to finish her training. And after all these quests he died today leaving her to mourn alone. _**

* * *

Edhanna shook her head and urged the horses to move faster to the last bridge both were galloping as she moved but then she heard it a screech like no earthly thing and this made the horses panic she could feel them blaze as fear grazed their beautiful form. Digging her heels in as her own panic took old she saw the bridge and hid in the bushes away from peering eyes. Silence took over as she hid.

How many times have people abandoned her? She had become an orphan and then kicked out her own home but when she went to the door of Faramir and Boromir they turned her away like a simple peasant. If she went to Boromir now would he even remember her?

Imaldris maybe she would go back there, she had to go somewhere for the roads were not safe for her to be travelling alone. Her eyes were set on the road as she cut straight across, a kind of short cut, to the elf realm where she would plan out again. If Edhanna was an honest person everyday then she would admit she had no clue where to start. She was not so adventurous like Tom Bombadil to go on adventure unless she had a set quest and she was no Bilbo Baggins. With a sigh she felt herself tire; she allowed the horse to slow as she felt herself calm. The road just beyond lead to the last bridge which would soon send her on the way to Rivendell.

The leaves were splendid in the setting sun so vibrant in colour; the careful beat of horses' hooves on the bridge was like a lullaby to a child. Edhanna felt the tension be released out her shoulders as she urged the horse to speed up; the horse reared like that day with her father and lunged forward in a gallop. This gallop was uncontrolled and wild but it sent flows of memory through her, she had been mourning too many and forgotten what it was to live. Edhanna sat back down on the saddle when she saw the city rise from its hiding spot in between the hills. The city was impressive to see especially to weary eyes that have seen death one too many times; with careful skill she halted the horse to a trot as the gate were in view.

Removing the hood from her dark locks which had been place on before in the journey she nodded her head and the guards allowed her through she had made quiet appearance when rescuing three young elflings from doom. The people were thankful for her finding them; so very thankful that the parents would not leave her be for a very long time. Edhanna thought about all the elvish things she had sold to buy food and the only thing she did not sell was a pendant that she wore every single day never taking it off for anyone.

The last homely house was only seconds away now and she noticed the stables were quiet full with a large collection of stallions and mares "Looks like you two may have to share" she laughed jumping off and leading them to where a pony was being tended to next to a well groomed Gondorian Stallion. Next to this stall was a free one but would not be free with two strong horses in it, settling them in and taking the gear of the backs she began to hum.

"_Dark the stars and dark the moon,  
Hush the night and the morning loon,  
Tell the horses and beat on your drum,  
Gone their master, gone their son,_

Dark the oceans, dark the sky,  
Hush the whales and the ocean tide,  
Tell the salt marsh and beat on your drum,  
Gone their master, gone their son," She sang as she groomed them her voice was quiet at the start and then she began to become louder as she was sure the man next door did not mind.

"_Dark to light and light to dark,  
Three black carriages, three white carts,  
What brings us together is what pulls us apart,  
Gone our brother, gone our heart._" The man next door finished with care like he knew the pain that went with those lyrics. Only two men knew the meaning other than her and one was dead buried under three tons of rock and earth.

"Aragorn, is that you?" Edhanna inquired as she rubbed the stallion down after the mare

"Who else would it be Edhanna?" he answered peeking over the thin wall

"I never took you as the pony type" she teased looking over at the tidier man and then down at the tan pony that was swishing its head madly

"Oh and when did you get a second horse" Aragorn laughed staring at the two horses but Edhanna looked sadly

"I am looking for an owner for the mare I was hoping Glorfindel would want her" she whispered sadly.

Both walked out of the stable and locked the stable doors as they moved to the entrance into the courtyard. Both were silent; they didn't know what to say to each other Erathorn had always been the one to start a conversation between them and that left an empty hole in Edhanna's chest.

"What happened?" Aragorn started as they entered a hallway

"Erathorn... he died" Edhanna said carefully as though confronting a wild beast

"What defeated him?" Aragorn had gone into ranger mode cold and cut off with very little feeling and this hurt Edhanna because what she needed right now was not Strider but Aragorn. Aragorn who felt from the heart and would become heartbroken but no because when Aragorn gets hurt Strider steps forward; Edhanna muttered under her breathe as she went to answer.

"We were on a quest and we went to the hide out of some bandit lord and the whole thing fell apart he told me to run so I did in the end after trying to beckon hum out but..." She was stopped as Aragorn hit the wall and walked away she looked after him but didn't follow. Instead she went in the opposite direction to Elrond's study.

Edhanna's boots echoed through the quiet halls as her mind pondered why Aragorn had been so frustrated but why should she care at this moment because last time he didn't comfort her one bit. Sighing she leaned against a wall as she caught her breath. A tap on the shoulder caught her off guard and she nearly slit the throat of the one who scared her.

"Elrohir, what was that for?!" she exclaimed playfully hitting the elf with her hand

"What am I not allowed to great you, Mellon Nin?" he laughed the question was rhetorical so she pulled her tongue out and carried on walking to Elrond's office.

"I didn't expect you to be back" Elrohir chirped up happily as he followed her every step

"Well I have nowhere to go and I don't know where I am heading Ro. Now go bug Dan instead of me" she sighed sadly before knocking on his father's study door.

"I will see you at the dinner Mellon Nin" the look he gave was more like you will tell me about it later.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter yet so I am pretty happy. Reveiw please this is a x**


End file.
